


small

by ruined



Series: word prompts #1 [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode: s02e16 Bewitched Bothered and Bewildered, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruined/pseuds/ruined
Summary: The spell wears off, but Drusilla remembers.





	small

The spell wears off, but Drusilla remembers. 

She remembers the boy, and all the potential he holds. It comes at her all at once, all the anger, bitterness, and helplessness he feels. 

But there's a darkness in him, swelling behind his lungs like a small flame. 

She has to get to him, before they put it out. The Slayer will smother him, bend him until all that potential has bled out. 

He will be easy to break, fragile human that he is, for now, but Drusilla will build him up. She'll feed the darkness in his heart, and he will thrive under her guidance. 

_He will be vicious_ , Miss Edith says. _Beautiful. Yours._


End file.
